Come with Me
by Drowning in Sorrow
Summary: When Sakura, now a jounin, gets a mission to kill Orochimaru, she remembers that she is from the now dead Haruno clan. She remembers her abilities and revenge. She meets Sasuke, they boy she loved, along with Orochimaru. The battle begins...


Hi! This is my new story. Please review. I need to know how you feel about my stories.  
  
It had been 6 years ever since Uchiha Sasuke left to join Orochimaru to gain  
  
power to defeat his brother, Itachi. Anyway, the Leaf Village was doing well, until a very  
  
dangerous mission was assigned to a certain pink haired shinobi.  
  
"Sakura, I need to go on a very important mission. You might even die. Are you up to  
  
it?" asked Tsunade, while looking at Haruno Sakura. At the age of 18, she changed a lot.  
  
Sakura's hair grew longer, she was taller, she was stronger, she wore a tank top and pants  
  
that stopped at her knees, and she was a Jounin. Sakura grew more mature. She never  
  
loved anybody; she had built a wall of ice around her heart, which was impossible to  
  
melt. Sakura wasn't the nice and happy girl she was before. It all changed when the boy  
  
she loved dearly, Uchiha Sasuke, left the village. The only person she was kind and  
  
gentle hearted to was Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who had a crush on her. He had always  
  
stuck by her side, always giving her hope.  
  
"It depends Tsunade-sama. Am I going alone? What am I required to do in the mission?"  
  
replied Sakura.  
  
"Yes Sakura, you have to go alone. All the others are busy with their own missions with  
  
their students. The mission is to kill Orochimaru. I'm assigning this mission to you,  
  
Sakura, because everybody I've sent to do the job never returned, and you're the best  
  
jounin in my force." Explained Tsunade, while silently praying in her mind for Sakura to  
  
accept it.  
  
"I would love to take on the mission, but what about my students?" asked Sakura.  
  
"They can train with Naruto's. Besides, they kids know each other, and I know you trust  
  
Naruto. Is that ok?" answered Tsunade.  
  
"Sure, why not? When do I start?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Right now. Go pack your things, and tell your students to go to Naruto and train with  
  
him. I've already talked to him. He accepted, and wishes you good luck." Replied  
  
Tsunade. Sakura nodded, and left. Tsunade sighed.  
  
"Sakura, you better return safe. You're from the now dead Haruno clan. Soon, your now  
  
dead mother and father's spell will wear off, and you will remember everything. You will  
  
remember your promise of revenge. You will remember your special abilities, and how to  
  
use them... I just hope Orochimaru doesn't know the important information..." said  
  
Tsunade. No one knew that someone was spying on Tsunade. The man smirked and  
  
pushed his glasses up with his middle and index finger, and disappeared with the wind.  
  
Tsunade turned to where the man was before he disappeared.  
  
"Strange... I thought I felt somebody there... Oh well. Must be nobody." Said Tsunade,  
  
and worked on the huge stack of papers on her desk.  
  
~With Sakura~  
  
She reached the meeting spot for her students, which was in the middle of the forest. All  
  
three were there.  
  
"Sakura-sensei, why are you so late today? You're usually the first one to be here."  
  
Asked Niyu, one of Sakura's students. She asked the questions of her teammates, Yume  
  
and Nidako. Yume was the only boy in the team. Nidako was Niyu's cousin.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I had an important meeting with the Hokage. I have a very important  
  
mission, and I need you guys to train with Naruto." Replied Sakura.  
  
"Yay! But sensei, what is the mission?" asked Nidako.  
  
"You all know Orochimaru?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yes! He is one of the legendary three. Unlike Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya- sama, he turned  
  
very evil and is always planning to destroy the Leaf Village! He has killed many people  
  
and did many horrible crimes. To summarize it, he is a very strong and evil missing-nin."  
  
Replied Yume, the smartest of them all.  
  
"Correct. My mission... is to kill him." Said Sakura. She said it as if it were nothing. She  
  
looked at the faces of her very shocked and concerned students.  
  
"B-But Sakura-sensei! You're going to die! Everybody that went after him never  
  
returned! It's because they all died! Please, don't go! Why can't they send anyone else?!"  
  
exclaimed Niyu.  
  
"It's ok, Niyu. I promise that I will come back, sooner or later." Said Sakura, then added,  
  
"You know where Naruto's team it. Go to them and train. Tell Naruto that I said bye.  
  
Now bye." Said Sakura, and disappeared. Her students were worried, but went to where  
  
Naruto's training place with his students was.  
  
~Sakura~  
  
Sakura arrived at her house. Her house was very neat even though she lived by herself.  
  
It's like she never had any parents. Whenever she asked the Hokage about her parents,  
  
she wouldn't answer. Sakura never carried anything while traveling. She checked if she  
  
had enough kunais and shurikens. Yup, she had plenty. She stopped right in front of the  
  
door.  
  
'If I don't need anything, why did I come in my house?' wondered Sakura.  
  
"Oh who cares?" said Sakura, as she locked the door and went on her way. She went out  
  
of the gates of Konoha.  
  
"Good luck, Sakura!" yelled the two guys watching over the gates. Sakura raised her  
  
hand, a sign of thanks and bye. The two men sighed.  
  
"Another good ninja lost." Said one of the men. The other nodded.  
  
~Orochimaru~  
  
Kabuto told Orochimaru the news he had found out while spying on Tsunade. Sasuke  
  
stood by Orochimaru's side. At the age of 18, his appearance didn't change much. He had  
  
paler skin, more muscle, a little longer hair, and still had the same clothes and piercing  
  
black eyes.  
  
"There is this girl in Konoha. She is a jounin, and she is from the Haruno clan. Her  
  
memory was suppressed by the spell of her parents. Soon, she will have her memory and  
  
abilities back. The good thing is, she has been given the mission to kill you, which means  
  
she is coming here." Reported Kabuto.  
  
'Haruno? Does he mean Haruno Sakura? Sakura...' thought Sasuke, as a picture of a  
  
certain pink haired ninja came into his mind. A tingly feeling appeared in his heart.  
  
'What is this feeling? Is it... love? NO! I must not think about her! I need to get stronger  
  
to kill Itachi!'  
  
"Oh? The surviving member of the Haruno clan? Interesting. Sasuke-kun, you will soon  
  
have a new training partner, but she will be much stronger than you when she regains her  
  
memories." Said Orochimaru, looking at Sasuke. Sasuke just remained silent, then he  
  
asked,  
  
"What is the Haruno clan?" he asked it in a quiet voice, but Orochimaru heard him.  
  
"The Haruno clan is a now dead clan that has a very powerful ability. Their ability is  
  
stronger than the Sharingan. They have the Byentakgan, a very powerful ability that has  
  
something to do with the user's eyes. That something is, that you can copy any ninjutsu,  
  
genjutsu, and taijutsu no matter how fast the speed is. They can see 360 degrees around  
  
them, and see a person's chakra center. The amazing thing is, if the user wants to, he/she  
  
can attack it without actually hitting the enemy. But, the bad thing is, that you have to  
  
perform many seals, and it requires a lot of chakra. I know, it is like the Sharingan and  
  
Byakugan mixed together with a little better abilities, and it sort of is. What makes them  
  
stronger is that they created ninjutsu and taijutsu. Oh yeah, and they have golden eyes."  
  
Explained Orochimaru. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. Orochimaru smirked. Kabuto  
  
grinned his "evil" smile, and left. Sasuke quickly put back his "emotionless" face.  
  
"Well, Sasuke-kun, let's train. I'll teach you a new move this time, since you've  
  
perfected everything I've taught you before." Said Orochimaru, as he walked towards the  
  
training area with Sasuke right behind him.  
  
~Sakura~  
  
Sakura was jumping quickly from tree to tree, making her way to the Sound Village,  
  
which was 5 days away if she walked, 2 if she ran with 2 or 3 minute breaks every 9 or  
  
10 hours. Sakura ran at full speed for 12 hours straight. Sakura was a powerful jounin.  
  
She was stronger than some ANBU! Anyway, after 12 hours of running, she wasn't that  
  
tired. She stopped by a lake for some water. After resting for 2 minutes, she was off.  
  
"If I run at this speed and don't take too many breaks, I might be in the Sound Village  
  
tomorrow afternoon or so." Said Sakura, as she ran. It quickly turned dark. Sakura  
  
stopped and sighed.  
  
"Hey, I need training and rest. Can't kill Orochimaru if my skills get dull and if I'm  
  
tired." Said Sakura. She started training. She did a couple of handseals.  
  
"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" yelled Sakura, as a giant slug came out.  
  
"Hi, Katsuyu." Greeted Sakura.  
  
"Hello, Sakura-sama. What can I do for you?" asked Katsuyu, the gigantic slug that  
  
looked weak, but was very powerful.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I was just training. I have a mission to kill Orochimaru." Replied Sakura.  
  
"But, Sakura-sama! You're going to die!" exclaimed Katsuyu. Sakura shrugged. Katsuyu  
  
shrugged, then said,  
  
"I know nothing I say can change your mind, so if you need me, summon me, and I'll  
  
protect you with my life." Sakura smirked.  
  
"You sound exactly like Rock Lee." Said Sakura, as Katsuyu disappeared with a gigantic  
  
boom and a lot of smoke.  
  
"Lee... I miss you so much. I wonder how you are doing... I didn't see you in a long  
  
time." whispered Sakura, but then she quickly snapped out of it and kept on training.  
  
When it was completely dark, Sakura stopped training and slept. When the sun wasn't  
  
even up, Sakura woke up. She washed up with a near by river and went on her way.  
  
~Orochimaru~  
  
"Ok, Sasuke-kun. Show me Kuchiyose no Jutsu. I taught it to you the other night. Last  
  
night, you were able to summon a tiny snake." Said Orochimaru as he walked towards  
  
Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and started doing the hand seals for Kuchiyose no Jutsu.  
  
"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" yelled Sasuke. There was a big explosion and smoke. When it  
  
disappeared, there stood the master snake. The snake only Orochimaru could summon...  
  
until now.  
  
"Wow. Good job, Sasuke-kun. You actually mastered it. And since I have nothing more  
  
to teach you today, let's go for a walk. Don't worry. We'll be meeting the girl in our  
  
walk." Said Orochimaru, as he and Sasuke disappeared and reappeared into the forest.  
  
They started running towards where Sakura was.  
  
~Sakura~  
  
'I feel strong chakra coming this way. Genjutsu.' Thought Sakura. When she did a  
  
genjutsu, which made her look totally different, the Sasuke and Orochimaru arrived.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Orochimaru.  
  
"I am nobody..." said Sakura. 'Here's Orochimaru with... Sasuke!' thought Sakura. But,  
  
her heart didn't feel happy or tingly like it used to when she had a huge crush on him. She  
  
got over him a few years ago.  
  
"I feel strong chakra coming from you... you are not a nobody." Sasuke spoke up.  
  
Orochimaru was surprised that the Uchiha boy finally talked. Sakura didn't say anything.  
  
Orochimaru and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded. Sasuke activated Sharingan.  
  
When Sakura saw the Sharingan, she quickly closed her eyes. When she did, she saw  
  
many images in her mind.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Sakura saw herself when she was young. Her eye color was gold.  
  
'What the...' Sakura thought. Then, a woman with pink hair came out of the air.  
  
"Sakura, honey, deactivate your Byentakgan." The woman said. Her voice sounded like  
  
she was scared.  
  
"Why mommy?" younger Sakura asked. Suddenly, a dark form came out of the air. The  
  
woman screamed. The man had red eyes. He had a long black and red cloak. (Yup it's  
  
Itachi)  
  
"Why...? Why Itachi?! Why did you kill your mother and father? Your whole clan? Why  
  
did you kill everyone else in this clan?" the woman shrieked. Itachi smirked.  
  
"I wanted to test my strength." Said Itachi, and stabbed the woman in the heart with a  
  
kunai. The woman quickly said some words nobody could translate, and when she was  
  
done, a flash of blue light engulfed Sakura and disappeared. The woman died.  
  
Itachi turned towards Sakura who was cowering in fear. She slowly took out a kunai,  
  
shaking in fear. Itachi smirked again.  
  
"Oh don't worry. I won't kill you. You shall suffer, knowing that you are weak. You  
  
could do nothing to save your now dead family." Said Itachi and disappeared. Sakura sat  
  
there, crying.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Sasuke canceled Sharingan. In the exact same time, Sakura opened her eyes. She undid  
  
the genjutsu. Orochimaru smirked, and Sasuke gasped.  
  
"Sakura..." whispered Sasuke.  
  
"So, you have come, Sakura." Said Orochimaru. "Come. Join my group. You will gain  
  
nothing staying in Konoha. What you need is power."  
  
'Power... I need power. No, I must not give in! I need my revenge... my revenge... I  
  
remember it all... I need power! NO! STOP!' Sakura thought in her mind. Sakura sighed.  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
"Hell no." Sakura closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she had golden eyes.  
  
Sakura had activated Byentakgan. Sasuke was surprised even more.  
  
"I knew it." Orochimaru grinned/smirked.  
  
"Have it your way. You will join, one way or another." Said Orochimaru.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, watch and copy as much as you can with your Sharingan." Orochimaru  
  
added, and whistled. Soon, 10 Sound ninjas came out of the air. Sakura quickly got into a  
  
battle stance. Sasuke activated Sharingan. He felt a tingly feeling inside his heart. He  
  
hoped that Sakura would live.  
  
"Let the battle begin..." said Orochimaru, as the Sound ninjas attacked Sakura all at  
  
once. 


End file.
